typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
Midas Fox
r '''Midas Fox '''is a crew member on the Typhoon Compass. He repairs the crew's weaponry and keeps the ship clean. An ordinary human by birth, he uses cybernetics to keep up with the rest of the crew. History Midas Fox was born a prince of the Empire of Ruck. He was groomed from an early age to overtake the throne of his father, King Geld. Originally not part of the Galactic Federation, The Empire of Ruck became a part of it when Midas was five. During that time, young Midas wandered the more desolate sections of the city until a man tried to steal what he had on him. The attempted robber was arrested, and later executed. Midas thought that went too far as a young boy, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it. Growing older, he saw the greater widening gap between rich and poor as the Ruck Empire became part of the Galactic Federation. Those in power gained even more influence as they went to the stars, and the poorer were left more oppressed, unable to adapt to the change in power and technology so quickly. All of Midas’s attempts to change this were met with heavy resistance, most of which were unsuccessful. This was in part due to the fact that when the Ruck Empire joined the Galactic Federation, much of the absolute power was slowly taken from the monarchy in exchange for the Federation’s technology, trade and support. Feeling like he was no longer in a position to help, Midas fled off world at the age of 23. Not long after, Midas had run alarmingly low on supplies, since his first concern was just getting off of planet K’niglich. He landed on the nearest planet with sentient life, unknowingly landing near a RACE encampment on the world. Midas stole what he could from the (at the moment) empty camp, including a biochemical enhancement device. It was only after leaving that he realized he’d just committed a major crime, and turned to piracy, figuring if he was going in on criminal charges, fifty counts of thievery on his homeworld was as bad as one count. The biochemical device Midas obtained was a tool for enhancement, one that could increase his reaction time, steady his aim and improve his strength. After turning 24, Midas had the device installed on his right shoulder. Its use is limited, since it taxes his muscles to use it, as well as rapidly tiring him. But it’s useful when lining up a shot. A few months after that, Midas stowed away on another ship, as he was now one to do. That ship happened to cross the Typhoon Compass, and it was raided. During the raid, Midas came out of hiding and helped the crew take over the ship. He used that to help get the ship’s captain, Valley Stormwind, to hear his story. It was the first time he’d met a band of space pirates that were willing to hear him out. Midas’s main objective – taking away from the rich men who dominated galaxy life for their own greed – gelled nicely with the Captain Stormwind, who let him join the crew. Midas has not maintained contact with his homeworld, but the official stance of the Ruck Empire is that Midas is dead. It’s unknown whether they believe him to be genuinely dead, or know of his life as a pirate and want him removed from the record. Personality Midas is charismatic and outgoing. He fills his role in the crew by maintaining weapons, and janitorial duties. No one asked this of him, but he feels he should start at the bottom and work up from there, like those people back home who were oppressed by his lineage. Midas' enhancement with RACE technology has made him a frequent target of Karol Zephronic’s fury. After learning what RACE is, Midas condemned their actions, but refuses to remove the device, since it helps with his combat ability, and out his own fear of being left behind. Amongst the crew, Midas is given a hard time for his history, refered as "His Majesty" and "the prince" sarcastically. Valley, especially, keeps telling Midas he needs to lighten up. Midas is rather paranoid, constantly looking over his shoulder. He is very slow to trust new people, and thinks the worst of them when he meets them. Midas also avoids taking unnecessary risks, and is a bit of a coward. He'll fight, but he prefers to be at long range when it happens. Midas also shows no mercy in combat, killing his enemies by default unless he needs them alive. However, Midas trusts his crewmates, and makes a point to never lie to Captain Stormwind, even if it would benefit him to lie. Ability Midas fights long-range with the blaster he has, and fights short-range with a dagger. While he already has fast reaction times and accuracy with guns, the boost provided by the RACE biochemical enhancement improves his reaction time even further. The boost gives him near-perfect long-range eyesight, and steadies his hands when he shoots. Prolonged exposure will tire him. Midas compares this to strenuous exercise if he uses it too much. Midas is an avid gambler, and frequently lucky at games of chance, especially card games. This is also due to his ability to cheat, counting cards or hiding a literal ace up his sleeve. Category:Typhoon Compass Crewmen Category:Male Characters Category:Humans